


你是我的！加洛！

by irenetwloverdj



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 01:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21311677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irenetwloverdj/pseuds/irenetwloverdj
Summary: 娛樂圈au，有大量私設
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 5





	你是我的！加洛！

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次在AO3發，娛樂圈au，有很多私設，喜歡的可以看看~

【里加】你是我的！加洛！  
里加  
娛樂圈au，可能…瘋狂ooc，有許多私設

「里歐！痛痛痛！我好痛哦！都是古雷…」加洛趴在里歐的腿上撒嬌，剛才那場加洛發現古雷在做人體實驗因而被揍的片段，因為古雷的私心讓加洛挨了很多次打…，里歐用力拍了加洛屁股一下「啪！」「里歐！為什麼打我啊？！」「加洛提莫斯，你都多大了！撒什麼嬌？還有不準說我舅舅壞話！」「真是的，里歐都偏心…」加洛的聲音悶悶的從里歐腿間傳出「是是是，我偏心。」搬正加洛的身體，里歐往下輕輕碰著加洛的鼻尖曖昧的氣息瞬間圍繞著兩個人「里…里歐？」「喜歡我嗎？加洛提莫斯？」「嗯…嗯！我喜歡你！里歐！」「那做我男朋友吧！加洛！」「好…」……「加洛提莫斯！！！你離我外甥遠一點！！！」「請把里歐交給我吧！舅舅！」「不準叫我舅舅！」

里歐弗提亞，從小就進入演藝圈，經紀人是古雷佛賽特，同時也是他的舅舅，里歐有一對勢利的爸媽，從奶粉廣告開始就想利用他賺錢，要不是身為舅舅的古雷從國外留學回來為了里歐和姐姐姐夫據理力爭里歐可能連小學都上不好，當然最後擺平他們的是古雷答應每個月給他們錢，而在里歐國中的時候，爸媽因為車禍去世了，因此後來他就由舅舅撫養了；古雷為人冷漠，除了對外甥里歐稍微溫和一些一般他對其他人都是以一種冷淡的態度。

里歐會演出普羅米亞其實是一個相當意外的狀況，古雷的生意做的很大，旗下還有一間演藝公司，里歐16歲了，進入了叛逆期，經常逃課出去飆車或是夜不歸宿，古雷氣死了，生氣的幫他請了長假然後把他戴在身邊，防止他隨便跑出去，而在考察一個新的項目的時候，被正在找演員的導演看上了，導演不只看上了里歐，還看上了他的監護人古雷，當時兩個人正在為了里歐逃課的問題吵架，負氣之下里歐就答應了導演的邀請，而古雷了解到拍攝有很多高空鏡頭之後擔心里歐的他最終接受了導演的哀求，還火速投資了一筆資金進入劇組。

古雷怎麼也沒想到，他只是想幫外甥回到正確的道路上，卻讓外甥被豬拱了，好吧！被拱的好像不是自家的白菜，但是加洛提莫斯！誰準你勾引我外甥了？！！！

「什麼？！還有吻戲？！里歐才16歲！我不准！」「佛賽特先生，兩個男人親一親沒事的，而且也不算是吻戲啊！是救人！之前也有一場跟席瑪小姐的…」「我不同意！席瑪多乖啊！加洛提莫斯那個臭小子每個細胞都在勾引我外甥！」導演轉頭看向小狗一樣蹲在里歐旁邊的加洛以及雙腿大開一隻手指勾起加洛下巴開玩笑的里歐…，到底誰在勾引誰啊？！「反正我不…」「舅舅，我同意了。」「你！」「不要這麼緊張舅舅，你在我心裡的地位永遠第一！」里歐完美的擺平了焦慮的舅舅，他現在已經成功掌握了如何安撫舅舅的技能，劇組的生活很好的撫平了里歐叛逆時的無措、焦躁以及困頓，舅舅愛他但是他們總不能更好的溝通，在劇組裡反而因為不同的生活體驗而意外達成雙方的溝通橋樑，當然最主要的還是因為加洛。

里歐其實只是想要古雷多重視自己一點，古雷太拼了，看著從小養他到大的舅舅，眉間開始出現皺紋，眼下深深的黑影和眼袋，他知道舅舅壓力很大他知道他們之間出了問題，但是他不知道該怎麼溝通，直到他在片場遇到了加洛。  
加洛就像個太陽，溫暖所有靠近他的人，他同時還非常聰明、敏感，他一眼就看出了古雷跟里歐之間的問題，運用了自己獨特的方式逐漸緩和兩個人的關係，里歐有時候在想，他上輩子是不是拯救了世界，才能遇到加洛，而加洛則總說世界是他拯救的或者是他們一起拯救的，不然他們怎麼能擁有彼此呢，當然這是後來他們結婚以後的事了。

里歐還記得第一次遇到加洛的時候，陽光灑在加洛剛做過造型的頭髮上，加洛站著，轉頭對他露出一個下意識的笑容，里歐心底好像有什麼破土而出「加洛提莫斯。」「里歐弗提亞。」「你真好看，里歐。」「我要追你，加洛提莫斯！」「那，希望你能追上我？」加洛歪頭笑著說。

「我追到你了，加洛。」「嗯，我愛你里歐。」「笨蛋！誰準你搶先了？！」「那重來？」「你是我的！加洛提莫斯！」「嗯哼～」

後續  
01

普羅米亞是部成功的電影，票房紀錄亮眼，但是最讓粉絲興奮的不是特效多好看或是主演里歐和加洛的感情生活被曝光，而是里歐的舅舅古雷… 國民旦那、露奶道歉、旦那好胸… 今天古雷的臉又黑了… 02 加洛苦惱的坐在化妝室「故意NG果然還是被看穿了啊~」「所以你果然對我外甥有意思嗎？」「古…古雷你怎麼？」「加洛提莫斯！你給我等著！」 -END-


End file.
